1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display systems and in particular to means for removably mounting a display element to a shelf rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In grocery establishments and the like, it is conventional to provide a mounting rail on the front of the grocery shelves for receiving price cards and the like. Thus, the conventional shelf rail defines a lower, upwardly opening channel and an upper, downwardly opening channel for receiving the lower and upper edges of the flexible price cards respectively.
It is desirable to provide some means for installing displays other than simple price cards on the shelf rails, and the present invention is concerned with an improved display system wherein such means are provided.
A number of devices for use in mounting displays on the shelf or cabinets in such grocery establishments have been developed over the years. One such marker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,078 of Robert J. Slavsky. As shown therein, the maker includes a springy wire portion compressibly received in the opposed channels of the shelf rail and having an outwardly projecting portion carrying a marker panel at its forward end.
Raymond T. Luck, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,239, shows a hook-type holder for hanging recipe books and similar articles in retail marketing operations. The holder is adapted for mounting in the conventional price card shelf rail and is defined by a sheet element having a struck hook portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,572 of Lavern E. Gelow, a display easel is shown wherein a pair of base portions is provided at opposite sides of an elongated upright support portion. The base portions are adapted to be sprung into the channels of a conventional price card shelf rail.
Vincent Fortunato, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,414, shows a product support having a mounting wire portion adapted to be received in the opposed channels of the shelf rail and having a holder portion adapted to be received in a wall opening of an element to be carried thereby.
Lambert A. Lucietto et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,539, an article supporting bracket wherein separate bracket parts are assembled and retained by suitable ratchet means to adjust the spacing of the lip portions received in the opposed channel flanges of the pricing channel.
Robert J. Slavsky, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,847, shows a one-piece card mounting clip adapted for mounting in a shelf rail having a pair of rearwardly projecting spring fingers receivable in the mounting rail channels, and a U-shaped card receiving portion.